Emma
Character Information Emma (エマ Ema) is the main female protagonist of the series Magico. She's a 16 year old girl that where been imprisoned in an unknown house in an unknown location protected with a powerful barrier. She knows Shion from a long time ago but isn't great in recollection anything of her past. After her horrible past and her direct amnesia, she's also a terror for all magician's in the world. She's an Echidna, a curse that comes in once every 500 years, the powers will grow much stronger when she reached the age of 16 which that happens. She meets Shion a strong magician that will help her to get healed, they must follow the wedding ritual called Magico to seal the Echidna once and for all. Appearance At the beginning of the series, she where been looking like a hobo, but it contains to be a traveler. She has brown long hair that is somehow messy and brown eyes. She currently wears the clothes design from Shion's Magic, mostly seen in a pink dressed and a colored maillot of two colors and wearing red boots. Personality She is a calm person who cares for everyone, mostly for Shion because he's going through the trouble for her. She where been reading various kinds of books when she is locked in the house in an unknown location, bet she isn't getting any smarter. She is also a person who's is taking things to literally what she has seen of reads. She does care for the peoples who she loves. History Emma was locked up for sixteen years inside a house surrounded by brier, hidden within the forest. She was always guarded by a man wearing armor who brings her her meals and also helps her with her studies. One day, Emma saw a boy named Shion on the other side of the brier that surrounded her. Offering him some bread, she reached out through the brier causing her arm to bleed. Shion, seeing her bleeding arm, tried to stop her, but Emma ignores her arm and gave him some bread because she saw that he was crying. During her times in the house, she was only been reading books to make her mind calm. She where been always looking outside finding a way to escape and sometimes dreams about living outside the house. Chronology Gathering Arc She appeared in the city called Hawk Eye which she is happy to be at there. But she where been seeing that peoples are trying to take her out, but she where been seen by the King of Hawk Eye. The King of Hawk Eye is trying to marry her which she is crying hoping to get out of it. A unknown boy, later revealed as Shion, helped her with her escaped, while she is in shock seeing a dragon. After that they entered the mouth of the dragon, it revealed to be a own place of Shion. After that Shion offers her "his" food, she tries to avoid it, but after he created real food, she where been eating and evenly didn't listen when he was telling her a story. After that Shion where been asking her to get married, she was in a fuzz. She then sleeps which the Echidna where been activated and Shion where been fighting with her. After that Shion where been succeeding sealing the Echidna, Emma is happy to be with him. After that Shion has gives her a room and having a different household, they where been heading to Eden, to obtain the Rubeus Manastone. After that they where been passing the guards and Shion attacked Marouni Gate, she then takes Yuri, Illya and Jam under protection. After that Shion obtained the item and destroyed the castle of Marouni Gate, she then yelled at him after that Marouni threaten that he will tell everyone about Shion's actions. Emma brings Yuri, Illya and Jam to their mother, which she then looks to them. After that they arrived in the city seeing that Shion must be found and that there is ugly sketch of her. Emma then where been getting hurt by the Echidna, which Shion takes her on a unknown location outside of the city and performed the ritual to seal a piece of Echidna. They are then heading to the Andorra Outlands, while they suddenly get attacked by a girl called Luu. Meeting with Grandpa Garlan and Toto After that Shion send a message to a old friend of his, they went to Fool's Town where Shion has learned his Broom Magic. They where been walking with each other through the city and later meets Granpa Garlan and his assistant Toto. They where been sitting at somewhere in the city which Toto explains her what Shion is. Later then, Shion gives Emma some Rell to shop somewhere in the town, which Emma loses a lot of money. They meet a swindler, which he though to make Emma broke but she won. She then says that he can keep all of the money because she needs only a certain number of the money to buy the thing for Shion. They went then to the place where Shion learned his broom magic which they meet Toto. Toto then explains to her how it didn't succeed Shion to defeat the 1000 Agiri Monsters and which he keep going and later succeeded. After the training, Emma gave the present what she has bough for him, later Shion looks at it, and it contains that Emma didn't know how it works, but Shion is happy to receive the letter from her. Praline's Arc She was seeing falling asleep when Echidna is controlling her body. She's only gonna get to be cured by Praline's Blessing. Relationship Shion Elpihas Levi She has a long time relationship with Shion. In the past, she asked Shion if he wanted to have some bread after seeing that he's extremely exhausted. She has told him that he was making weird noises and says that she is also weird too and asks if everyone is also like him. She then says that the guard might notice that he's around here and says to him that he must hurry and take some bread. The ropes with thorns grew which hurts her arm. Shion then says that she is bleeding but she says that he must take the bread because she saw him crying lying on the ground and that it will make him better. Shion then takes it and eats it stateing that he loves her. But Emma doesn't seems to remember it but goes forward with him. She basically saved his life, which is why Shion also wants to save hers. Anise She is surprised that Anise can talk. She listen most of the times to her because she's a lot smarter than Shion. Anise cares more about Emma than Shion because Emma has a death rate curse. Luu After that Shion where been disrespecting her she then took her to her breasts saying that she's just an child and that's what they do. Luu then later accepts them as their friends. After that Luu where disrespecting the food of Shion, Emma where been suggesting her to have some cake. After taking it Luu has some side effect and became all hyper. After that Emma entered the bath on Luna, she where been diving also in it saying that Emma should get out of the water. After that they where been attacked by Zodia and Garnett she where then been asking what has happened with Luu reacts calmly. Grandpa Garlan & Toto Trivia * Her names comes from an Old-German word, Ermen which means Whole and Universe. Category:Female Characters